Traditionally, residential architectural openings, such as window or door openings, employ flashing members, tapes, or other sealing materials for excluding moisture, creating a weather barrier or otherwise filling gaps that result from rough carpentry. The openings also typically have a building veneer (e.g., siding, masonry, stucco, or otherwise), which require care in installation to avoid undesired visual imperfections, particularly along vertical edges. Edges of such structures not only create a potential for attracting moisture, dirt or other undesirable elements, they are generally not visibly attractive.
Typically construction involves a successive buildup of molding cover members for covering the edges. Particularly when ornate detail is desired for the edge coverings, the coverings require a buildup of a plurality of layers. The layered buildup usually involves the successive use of multiple wood boards, which are solid, susceptible to mold or rot, and/or require periodic painting, staining or some other coating step.
It would be desirable to simplify the construction of edge coverings. It would also be desirable to simplify assembly of such edge coverings. It still would also be desirable to provide an edge covering that is weather-resistant. It still would further be desirable to impart functionality to the edge coverings.